La Princesse aux Alumettes
by EvilfromParadize
Summary: L'orgueil de Mello finira par le tuer, il en a conscience. Et dans tout ça, il ne sera pas le seul à y perdre quelque chose. A y perdre, ou à gagner ?


**Note de l'auteur** : Un nouvel OS sur ce couple qui me tient tant à coeur. :) J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire qui se passe après que Mello ait fait sauté le QG pour récupérer le Death Note.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de moi, mais de Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

**17 novembre 2009**

_**Appartement de Mail Jeevas**_

Mello est assis, jambes écartées, sur la moquette qui recouvre le sol de la chambre. Il ne bouge pas alors que Matt, à genoux devant lui, retire délicatement les bandes immaculées qui recouvrent une partie de son visage. Pour l'occasion, le rouquin a ôté ses Goggles orangées et a remonté les manches de son pull de façon à découvrir ses avants-bras. Les yeux fermés, Mello le laisse s'affairer devant lui. Ils ne parlent pas. Qu'y aurait-il à dire, de toute manière ? Si Mello garde les yeux clos, c'est par peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir dans les yeux de Matt. Matt qui, essaye tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser refléter sur son visage. Il ne peut pourtant pas s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure au fur et à mesure que les bandes médicales tombent sur le sol. Une fois sa tâche achevée, il se permet de laisser ses doigts fins glisser sur la joue intacte de Mello, en une caresse imperceptible, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Sans briser le silence.

Mello ouvre les yeux.

Le regard impassible et sans tressaillir, il fixe le miroir qui lui fait désormais face, et observe cet Autre qui le dévisage sans pudeur. Son torse nu se soulève au rythme de sa respiration, étonnement calme et posée. Lui au caractère si impulsif. Immobile, il ne peut détourner son regard de la surface glacée du miroir. Un visage aux traits délicats, des yeux bleu électrique au regard vif, un front dévoré par une frange de cheveux couleur d'or. On pourrait croire qu'il s'agit là d'un ange, mais l'ombre qui se dessine sur la partie gauche de son visage vient gâcher cette œuvre à peine achevée. Une brûlure à peine cicatrisée, bouillie de chair à vif, et quelques cheveux calcinés qui se mêlent à la chair en feu. Brûlure qui descend le long de son cou pour s'éteindre quelque part sur son épaule dénudée.

Mello se mord la lèvre, si fort que déjà, quelques perles de sang se dessinent contre ses dents. Il lève sa main gauche, l'arrête à mi-chemin. Ses doigts restent suspendus à hauteur de son visage, alors que ses yeux restent ancrés dans ceux de son reflet. Pendant quelques secondes, Mello ne bouge plus et seule sa respiration rompt le silence qui s'est imposé depuis que Matt est venu le sauver.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

**11 novembre 2009**

_**Quartier général**_

« Mello... Mihael Keehl. Son vrai nom est Mihael Keehl ! »

Mello a du mal à contenir sa surprise. Sôichirô Yagami connaît son nom, le vrai. A sa connaissance, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui sache véritablement comment il se prénomme. Ce nom, il ne l'a pas entendu depuis des années, et il songeait vraiment qu'il ne l'entendrait plus. On le lui a volé, pour le remplacer par un surnom, seul moyen de préserver sa vie. Pourtant, Yagami le connaît et ça, il ne se l'explique pas. Il sait cependant que Yagami n'a rien d'un tueur, et qu'il n'écrira pas son nom dans le Death Note. Il devine sa rigueur, son respect des lois à toute épreuve. Tout cela n'est que du bluff. Il faut qu'il le laisse parler, qu'il fasse durer le moment. Le temps de saisir son arme, et de tirer. Il n'en a aucune envie, mais il ne reculera pas. C'est Yagami ou lui de toute façon.

Lorsque Yagami trouve la mort, tué à bout portant par l'un de ses acolytes, Mello n'est pas surpris. Seulement un peu désolé pour ce père de famille qui s'est mis dans son chemin. Il sait qu'il va mourir et que ça va lui sauver la vie. Il ne perd pourtant pas une minute et enfile un masque à gaz. _Il n'y a que lui qui connaît mon visage, et les autres ne vont pas tarder_. Il n'a pas tort. Quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce est envahie par les hommes de Yagami, et son acolyte se fait tuer. Les policiers, tous vêtus de protection, le tiennent en joue et le menacent. Mello ne les écoute plus, il est déjà loin. Il lève le bras.

_Au point où j'en suis, c'est tout ou rien._

Comme à son habitude, Mello ne réfléchit pas plus que nécessaire. Il appuie sur la détente, parce que c'est la seule option qui se dessinait dans le paysage. Il a peur, mais il n'a pas le choix. Son pouce presse l'interrupteur, et les ténèbres fondent sur lui dans un vacarme assourdissant.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

**13 novembre 2009**

_**Appartement de Mail Jeevas**_

La chambre est plongée dans une semi-obscurité que Matt apprécie tant. Les persiennes sont entr'ouvertes mais la luminosité de cette fin de soirée est bancale. Depuis quelques jours, l'appartement est silencieux, un peu trop au goût du jeune homme. Quelques ordinateurs ronronnent dans la pièce à vivre, mais les consoles sont éteintes et n'émettent plus les sons qui rassurent tant le rouquin. Il n'a pas le cœur à jouer. Pas depuis qu'il a ramené Mello des décombres de la planque. Il faut dire aussi que le blond accapare toute son attention. Le premier jour, Matt avait tenté de détendre l'atmosphère en balançant à Mello qu'il n'avait pas signé pour être infirmier. Mais Mello n'avait pas ri. Il ne s'était même pas réveillé. Matt a du mal à se l'avouer, mais il a peur. Peur de perdre la seule personne qui compte réellement à ses yeux. Pour le moment, il se contente de rester au chevet de sa _princesse_ endormie.

Les yeux de la dite princesse sont fermés, mais s'agitent sous des paupières violacées. Dans son sommeil comateux, la fine couverture a glissé et son torse s'est découvert. Matt en profite pour appliquer de la pommade sur quelques estafilades bénignes. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvre la moitié droite du visage de Mello, tandis qu'une épaisse couche de bandages recouvre l'autre moitié. Ses cheveux sont sales, brûlés par endroit, et s'étalent sur l'oreiller. _Comme une auréole dorée_, se dit Matt. _Dorée, mais écorchée_. Il secoue brusquement la tête, pour faire fuir ces pensées. Mello n'est pas un ange, _pas encore_. L'auréole, c'est pour plus tard. Le rouquin passe un linge humide sur le visage et le cou de Mello, pour faire baisser la fièvre qui ne cesse de réchauffer le jeune homme. Comme si le feu de l'explosion le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Le regard de Matt va et vient sur le corps de Mello, abîmé au delà des mots. Plusieurs hématomes violacés marbrent ses côtes, ses jambes et même sa mâchoire. De nombreuses coupures se dessinent sur ses bras, comme autant de coups de pinceaux ratés. Le plastique entourant le détonateur a fondu sur ses doigts, à peine protégés par le cuir de ses gants, les brûlant à haut degré et Matt a eu du mal à s'en occuper. Pourtant, tout cela n'est rien, comparé à l'abominable brûlure qui consume une partie de son visage. Matt se souviendra toute sa vie de la nausée qui s'est emparé de lui lorsqu'il a sorti Mello des décombres.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

**11 novembre 2009**

_**Parking d'un fast-food**_

Matt s'impatiente. Mello a dit qu'il l'appellerait dans la soirée. Il regarde sa montre, puis allume une cigarette, peut-être la soixantième de la journée – il a cessé de compter, depuis tout ce temps – et remonte dans la voiture. Il se saisit de son vieux téléphone, appelle sa messagerie, au cas où il aurait loupé l'appel.

_Vous n'avez pas de nouveau message_

Matt enrage et balance l'appareil sur le fauteuil passager. Si Mello l'a oublié... Ses doigts se mettent à pianoter sur le volant, dans un geste qui exaspère si souvent Mello. Il écrase violemment son mégot dans le cendrier débordant du tableau de bord et sort de la voiture à grand pas. Il a faim.

Le fast-food est désert et les serveurs s'ennuient. Ils rigolent entre eux. Matt ne sait pas quoi prendre et hésite longuement avant de se décider. Il finit par prendre le même menu qu'à son habitude. Sa commande payée, il s'installe dans sa voiture pour manger, tout en jouant à la PSP. Une fois son repas englouti, il allume une nouvelle cigarette et expire lentement la fumée. Il est bien. Il n'a plus faim. Il a oublié sa colère.

Sur le fauteuil passager, son téléphone clignote.

_Un appel en absence_.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

**15 novembre 2009**

_**Appartement de Mail Jeevas**_

Le silence qui envahit l'espace n'a rien de dérangeant. Ils ne se parlent jamais beaucoup. Jamais plus qu'il n'est nécessaire. Il est le plus souvent brisé par le _tic tic_ des doigts de Matt qui pianotent un clavier ou les touches de ses consoles, ou encore par le _crac crac_ énervant des dents qui brisent une tablette de chocolat. Matt n'a jamais aimé ça, le chocolat. Matt préfère ses cigarettes, tandis que Mello en avale des tablettes entières. Les cigarettes, c'est agréable en bouche. Doux, silencieux, apaisant. Le chocolat, c'est un peu comme Mello. Amère, bruyant, noir. Matt sourit légèrement, accoudé à la fenêtre de la chambre, alors qu'une volute de fumée bleue est expirée de ses lèvres.

Mello ne s'est pas encore réveillé. _Une vraie belle au bois dormant_, songe Matt qui aimerait bien embrasser sa princesse pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il ne l'a pas vraiment quitté du regard ces derniers temps. Son regard émeraude s'attarde sur le visage dévasté de Mello, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille. Il sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Déjà, la fièvre s'est envolée. Ses paupières s'agitent de moins en moins et il ne transpire presque plus dans son sommeil. Il a l'air paisible, malgré la douleur qui contracte ses muscles à de nombreuses reprises. Matt change ses pansements, toujours avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Il n'est pas infirmier, ça non, mais il sait s'occuper d'un malade. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il doit briser les règles pour se procurer certaines choses. Comme ces longs fils translucides qui lui permettent d'alimenter Mello par le biais de poches nutritives. De longues aiguilles percent ses avants-bras, là où l'on devine les délicats entrelacs que forment les veines et les artères.

Par habitude, Matt passe un linge humide sur le front de Mello. Pour lui montrer qu'il est là, toujours, qu'il ne l'a pas abandonné, et qu'il ne l'abandonnera jamais. Il n'ose pas se l'avouer, mais s'il s'occupe de Mello, c'est pour se faire pardonner. Se faire pardonner de l'avoir laissé seul au quartier général pour ne pas voir du monde. Ces gens angoissants qui font beaucoup trop de bruit à son goût, et monopolisent l'attention de Mello. Se faire pardonner également de ne pas avoir répondu à son appel et d'avoir mis bien trop de temps avant de venir le sortir des ruines de la planque.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

**11 novembre 2009**

_**Quartier général**_

Le quartier général n'existe plus.

A sa place, tout n'est que décombres. Une explosion a ravagé les lieux qui semblent désormais déserts. Quelques étincelles mordorées volent dans l'air. Les particules de poussière délogées par la déflagration ont eu le temps de se poser avant que Matt n'arrive au QG, recouvrant tout ce qu'elles peuvent d'un léger voile gris. Le silence n'est brisé que par le crépitement des poutres ça et là. Ce silence dérange Matt. Ce n'est pas le même que Mello et lui aiment tant partager. Celui-ci est morbide, glauque, synonyme de mort et de destruction.

Matt panique, jette sa cigarette et, un bras devant son visage pour le protéger, s'enfonce dans le bâtiment détruit. Quelques larmes se dessinent au coin de ses yeux, provoquées par l'épaisse fumée qui vole en nuages grisâtres. Matt tousse violemment.

« Mello ? **MELLO **?! »

Sa voix est rauque, abîmée par la fumée des cigarettes qu'il consume en continu et par celle du QG en feu, mais il continue de hurler le nom de son ami, un peu à la manière d'une litanie religieuse. Des poutres calcinées jonchent le chemin et c'est un véritable parcours du combattant que Matt doit affronter. Il ne partira pas d'ici sans Mello. Une boule d'angoisse naît dans son œsophage. Mello n'a pas pu survivre, c'est _impossible._ Tout est détruit, les plafonds se sont écroulés, les murs sont éventrés. Les hommes qui ont attaqué l'endroit devaient être protégés, mais Mello ne portait très probablement que son éternel pantalon de cuir trop bas sur ses reins et son gilet qui laisse son nombril à découvert. Matt ne baisse pourtant pas les bras, et continue d'arpenter le bâtiment, le plus silencieusement possible, attentif au moindre craquement. S'il continue à crier, il n'entendra jamais Mello qui lui répond.

Ses yeux le brûlent, et il doit prendre appui contre un mur pour essuyer son visage envahi de particules de fumée. Il reprend son souffle, plié en deux. Il faut qu'il se dépêche, sinon c'est l'asphyxie. Matt commence à perdre espoir. De longues minutes se sont écoulées depuis qu'il est arrivé. De longs instants synonymes de vie mais surtout de mort pour Mello. Alors il se met à courir, Matt, en hurlant le nom de Mello. Parce que ça le fait se sentir vivant, ça l'aide à ne pas abandonner. Ça remet la réalité en place, la rend plus palpable. Le sentiment d'urgence le prend à la gorge et lui coupe le souffle. Il court entre les poutres, les morceaux de carrelages défoncés, entre les meubles qui jonchent le sol. Il en soulève certains, en déplace d'autres.

Son acharnement finit par payer.

Il aperçoit une main gantée de noir dépasser d'un morceau de plafond qui n'a pas supporté l'explosion. Une pluie de gravats l'a suivi, et Mello s'est écroulé. Son inconscience lui a sauvé la mise. Les hommes de Yagami sont passés à côté de lui sans même le voir. Matt pousse un hurlement et retire les matériaux sous lesquels Mello est enseveli. La main est immobile, paume en l'air. Les doigts sont suspendus. Morceau par morceau, Matt découvre le corps de Mello. Lorsqu'il tente de retirer le masque à gaz qui cache son visage, le métal lui brûle les doigts. Mais il en a cure, Matt, car il faut qu'il délivre sa princesse prisonnière de ce carcan noir. Le plus délicatement possible, malgré la douleur qui lui dévore les mains, il enlève le masque. Et un hurlement sans nom franchit ses lèvres.

_Défiguré_.

Mello est _défiguré._

Une large brûlure s'étale sur son visage. Matt a la nausée, l'odeur de la chair brûlée lui est insupportable et fait remonter des souvenirs que son esprit avait fini par occulter. Agité de spasmes, Matt se retourne et vomit. Une. Deux. Trois fois. La bile lui brûle la gorge, la fumée lui brûle les yeux. Mais il n'a pas le temps pour ça. Il prend Mello dans ses bras, et passe son index sous ses narines. Un frisson de soulagement lui déchire l'échine. Il respire. Imperceptiblement, mais il respire. Sa princesse est vivante. Défigurée, abîmée, écorchée. Mais vivante.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

**17 novembre 2009**

_**Appartement de Mail Jeevas**_

Mello finit par se réveiller. Six jours se sont écoulés depuis que Matt l'a retrouvé, ramené chez lui et soigné, mais ça, Mello ne le sait pas encore. Son corps irradie de douleur, mais la morphine que lui impose Matt calme le jeu. Lorsqu'il ouvre son œil droit ce matin-là – le gauche refuse obstinément de s'ouvrir –, Matt s'est endormi à son chevet. Assis sur une chaise près du lit, sa tête repose sur ses avants-bras pliés sur les draps blancs. Sa respiration est calme et cela rassure Mello qui le regarde d'un œil attendri, encore épuisé de sa convalescence.

Le visage de Matt est plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et ses yeux sont cernés de violet. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi dernièrement, ne s'autorisant que quelques siestes par-ci, par-là. Il tenait à être présent quand Mello ouvrirait les yeux. C'est raté. Mello se contente de l'observer à la dérobée quelques instants, avant de regarder ce qui l'entoure. Des fils pendouillent lamentablement autour de lui, comme autant de guirlandes de Noël d'un très mauvais goût. Il y a un moniteur, qui bipe de manière régulière, avec tout un tas de mots et de chiffres que Mello ne comprend pas. Il va falloir que Matt lui explique comment il se fait qu'il s'y connaisse autant en matière de médecine.

Lentement, avec douceur, Mello parvient à bouger le bras droit. En tentant de lever l'autre, une douleur fulgurante l'a saisi, le laissant pantelant et gémissant de douleur. Sa main vient délicatement se poser sur les doigts de Matt. Matt sort de sa léthargie et regarde Mello. Son Mello. Sa princesse s'est réveillée. Les doigts de la princesse s'entremêlent aux siens. Et à voir son regard chargé d'émotion, Matt aurait presque envie de pleurer.

_Soulagement._

C'est la première chose que Matt déchiffre dans cet œil azur. Un soulagement sans borne. Bien au-delà de l'avoir trouvé, sauvé et soigné. Un soulagement qui en dit long. _Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné_. Mello ne dit rien, mais son soulagement est palpable. L'abandon, c'est ce qui effraie le plus Mello. Il n'aurait pas supporté que Matt parte, et il tente de le remercier à travers son regard.

_Reconnaissance._

Car Matt a risqué beaucoup en restant aux côtés de Mello. Ça non plus, il ne le dit jamais. Sa reconnaissance envers Matt est éternelle. Quoiqu'il arrive, son ami est toujours là. Il l'a toujours été. Il l'a abandonné pourtant, cinq ans auparavant. Il l'a laissé tout seul à la Wammy's House, sans lui dire qu'il partait lorsque L a été assassiné par Kira. Il l'a abandonné, alors qu'il lui avait juré qu'il ne le fera jamais. Matt a souffert, il le sait. Il ne le dit pas, mais cela se lit dans ses gestes mal assurés, dans sa nonchalance exacerbée. Mello le voit même dans la manière qu'a Matt de mettre ses Goggles pour se protéger du monde.

_Amour_.

La colère a déserté ces iris pâles, au dépend de quelque chose que Matt songeait vain. C'est un regard chargé d'amour que Mello pose sur lui. Un regard qui porte en lui toutes les choses qu'il n'ose dire, qu'il tait et qu'il enfouit profondément à l'intérieur de lui-même. Ces sentiments qu'il éprouve, si fort pour _son_ Matt, mais qu'il n'a jamais su prononcer, à cause de son orgueil surdimensionné. Ces sentiments sur lesquels il ne mettra jamais de mots, car cela ne lui ressemblerait pas. Il n'en a pas besoin de toute façon, Matt lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et la flamme qu'il voit briller au fond des yeux de Matt lui donne à lui-aussi, envie de pleurer. Le rouquin lève une main, et ses doigts effleurent la joue de Mello.

_Douceur infinie._

Les doigts de Mello finissent par retrouver leur mobilité, et touchent le miroir à l'endroit où se dessine le reflet de son visage décharné. Ils suivent le contour de la cicatrice, stigmate de l'explosion qui a bien failli lui coûter la vie. Il observe longtemps cet Autre, mais ses yeux restent impassibles. Il ne doit pas pleurer, ça ne lui ressemblerait pas ça non plus. Mello, c'est un dur, un casse-cou. Il ne dit jamais ce qu'il pense. La seule émotion qu'il ne peut refréner, c'est la colère qui l'envahit si souvent. Mais là, il est vide et a envie de pleurer.

Il trésaille à peine lorsque Matt entre dans la pièce, embarrassé d'un plateau repas. Il s'est donné du mal pour cuisiner quelque chose qui se veut équilibré. Pour un premier repas, il songe qu'il ne sait pas si mal démerdé. Il a encore des progrès à faire, mais c'est un premier pas. Il a même fait de la mousse, au chocolat bien sûr, en guise de dessert. Il sait que Mello appréciera. Il pose le plateau par terre, à côté de Mello. Il se saisit d'un drap et, sans brusquerie, en recouvre le miroir, dissimulant ainsi le reflet de Mello. Rompant également le jeu de regard dans lequel Mello et son reflet s'étaient engagés. Il s'assoie à côté de lui.

« Tu dois manger Mello » dit-il à demie-voix pour ne pas paraître trop intrusif.

Mello le regarde sans un mot. Les émotions brillent toujours au fond de ses yeux. Il lève la main une nouvelle fois, et la pose doucement sur la joue de Matt. Matt se sent rougir, baisse les yeux et tente une blague qui tombe à l'eau. Il n'a pas l'habitude de ce Mello si tendre avec lui. Mello ne sait que donner des ordres, crier de rage et s'énerver. Les doigts de Mello glissent sur la mâchoire du rouquin pour le forcer à relever le visage. Leurs yeux se rencontrent une nouvelle fois. S'accrochent sans se lâcher.

Puis, contre toute attente, Mello se jette dans les bras de Matt. Sans une ombre d'hésitation. Une étreinte que Matt n'a jamais osé demandé depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés. Les bras de Mello manquent de l'étouffer tant ils enserrent le cou de Matt. Matt, dont les mains se glissent sur les hanches dénudées de sa princesse écorchée. Ils restent longtemps ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs souffles se mêlent et leur respiration de font plus qu'une. Cette étreinte, ils en ont besoin tous les deux. Quand ils se détachent, les mains de Mello restent accrochées à la nuque de Matt. Son front vient se coller à celui du rouquin et leurs yeux s'ancrent une nouvelle fois.

« Tu es beau, _mon _Mello. »

Là aussi, la phrase a été prononcée à demi-mots. A peine plus audible qu'un murmure, lâchée le temps d'un souffle. Il n'en faut pas plus à Mello pour que sa joue intacte rougisse. Pour une fois, il a décidé de laisser parler son cœur, et non son cerveau. Dans un mouvement plus brusque qu'il ne l'a voulu, ses lèvres viennent rencontrer celles de Matt, dans un baiser où les saveurs se mélangent avec passion.

_Chocolat._ Car Mello n'a pas résisté à tremper sa langue dans la mousse que Matt lui a préparé.

_Peur._ Car ils ont peur, tous les deux, que ce moment de tendresse vole en éclat. Ce genre de chose ne dure jamais sans se détériorer et ils en ont tous les deux conscience. Alors ils se perdent dans ce baiser, pour retarder ce moment qu'ils redoutent tant.

_Nicotine_. Car Matt vit avec une cigarette coincée au coin des lèvres et que cela laisse une effluve permanente.

Angoisse. Car la rage se mue en une angoisse sourde qui envahit peu à peu la moindre parcelle de leur être. Ils savent qu'il ne leur reste presque pas de temps. Que tout va vite s'achever, dans le sang et dans la mort.

_Fer_. Car Mello a été un peu brusque et a mordu la lèvre inférieure de Matt qui s'est mise à saigner.

_Amour_. Car même s'ils ne se l'avoueront jamais, ils s'aiment bien plus que tout au monde. Un amour sans faille, sans douceur, sans promesse. Un amour inconditionnel qui dure depuis des années sans jamais avoir été brusqué par les mots. Et qui durera le temps qu'il leur reste.

Lorsque le baiser se brise, les émotions ont disparu des yeux de Mello. Un peu d'amour subsiste, cependant, la seule chose que Matt est capable d'y lire, c'est la détermination. Une détermination sans borne.

* * *

**Tokyo**

**26 janvier 2010**

_**Une petite église abandonnée**_

_Mello a condamné Matt dès lors qu'il a pris la décision de finir le travail. Profiter d'une diversion de Matt pour enlever Kiyomi Takada. Il sait qu'il va probablement y laisser sa peau, mais ne s'attend pas à ce que Matt perde la sienne. Lorsqu'il voit le corps de Matt s'arc-bouter avec violence sous l'impact des balles des gardes du corps de la présentatrice, quelque chose finit par rompre, au plus profond de lui. Matt semble danser, comme un pantin articulé dont les fils se sont emmêlés. Il a une furieuse envie de faire demi-tour et de torturer un par un les gardes de cette salope de Takada. De leur faire payer leur acte. Car en tuant Matt, ils ont détruit la dernière parcelle d'humanité de Mello._

_Soudainement, il espère qu'il va échouer. Que Kiyomi Takada va le tuer à l'aide d'un morceau de Death Note qu'elle aurait dissimulé. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il la laisse se cacher derrière une couverture alors qu'elle retire ses sous-vêtements. Et ce faisant, il espère de toutes ses forces que Near arrivera à le surpasser une nouvelle fois. Qu'il parviendra à arrêter Kira et à le détruire de la même manière qu'il a détruit la vie de Mello, et cette de Matt._

_Car Mello songe que, sans Kira, il aurait peut-être été capable de crier son amour pour Matt. Mais c'est trop tard. Kira a tout gâché._

_Matt n'est plus._

_Une larme coule sur la joue de Mello, assis sur le siège conducteur du camion qu'il a volé. _

_Une seule et unique larme. Le temps qu'elle se fraye un chemin, roulant sur le velours de sa joue, le long de sa mâchoire, pour finir écrasée sur son pantalon de cuir, la princesse au visage brûlé meurt à son tour._

* * *

**Une petite review ? Je tiens à savoir ce que vous en pensez. (: Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
